Finnish Cooperation Organization
= History = Timeline The history of the Finnish Cooperation Organization as told by Iosif Moldov and Aurora. Birth of a Nation Origins of the Finnish Cooperation Organization lie in one of the most popular Finnish gaming forums, called Peliplaneetta.net. On last months of year 2007, Hero of the Organization AZ created his nation in Planet Bob and began telling his comrades in NS about the game. Back then, the alliance itself was called Peliplaneetta Alliance and it was basically just a typical gaming clan. Dictator of the alliance was a man called Gaeryc. Peliplaneetta Alliance's growth during its first days of existence was surprisingly large. Against all the expections, CyberNations started to gain popularity and soon the alliance had dozens of members. However, Gaeryc wasn't really known as a skillful or as even barely active leader and soon he nominated a prominent new member, Iosif Moldov, to be the second-in-command as the General of the Alliance. Few days later, as people grew tired of Gaeryc's inactiveness, Iosif Moldov was elected as his successor. As a more experienced dweller of Planet Bob, Iosif Moldov immediately started to bring some sense to the mechanics of the Alliance: forums were created, cabinet was elected and the alliance's foreign policies started to find their places in the world; first alliance to take contact with the alliance was another nationalist alliance, the now-defunct Nordreich, which was to become their closest ally. In the first elections of alliance in January 2007, four commissars were chosen to represent the Finnish folk; two military commissioners and two economic commissioners: Uberdude, Enrico, Illi and Napilon. Growth was steady and the alliance started to actually function normally - an alliance led by a bunch of novices, yes, but still an actual, running and working alliance. Everything was fine in the realm. l'Empire In February, the wind started to blow even harder. Iosif Moldov, who had ruled the alliance with iron fist with almost an month now, stepped down in favour of the founder Az. Iosif himself was coronated to the ceremonial position of Graceful Emperor of the Peliplaneetta Alliance. He was still responsible for the alliance's foreign policies, while he didn't have a vote in the Senate anymore. The Democratic nature of the alliance was finally confirmed and due to weak leadership of Az, Senate was no longer dependant on will of chancellor. Pretty soon, Az vanished and was replaced by Vice Chancellor Enrico. During Imperial era, alliance also started to grow outside its original boundaries. "Why should we stick on our current name and ideologies? We are growing and everything is going more than smoothly: why don't we evolve this process to no less than attempt to create succesful, Finnish nationalist alliance?" people asked. Alliance got its flag and it was finally renamed through referendum: Peliplaneetta Alliance was now the Finnish Cooperation Organization. On fields of foreign policy, the first major breakthroughs were achieved. FCO signed MDP with Norden Verein and Rather Good Alliance - which both are defunct at the moment. It wouldn't be exaggarated to say that the Imperial era was the Golden Age of democratic FCO - during February and March of 2007, FCO made its breakthrough as an alliance and crushed its shell that isolated it from outer world. Government was steady, though minor drama occurred when economic commissioner Illi attempted to steal money from the alliance's charity funds and military commissioner Prometheus was found out to be spying for Nordreich. St Paddy's Day's Massacre It was 17th of March. Nordreich launched a surprise attack on the Libertarian Socialist Federation, "declaring war on Germanophobia". The stone started to roll; allies of both alliances started to activate their treaties and alliances such as Byzantine Empire, Socialist Workers' Front, the Syndicate and FCO itself jumped in. FCO wasn't bound to do so by any pacts as it had MDP with Nordreich, who started the conflict. Senate however decided to declare war to support the cause of Nordreich: justice commissioner Lord Gobb protested and resigned from his post, stating that only reason FCO leaped in was "to get some cookies from Martens". This wasn't very far from truth, as those senators who lobbed FCO into the conflict have later admitted that they did this only because they thought it was time for FCO to end it's peaceful dwelling, especially if the conflict can be used to improve relations with FCO and the Initiative. The conflict ended rather soon and socialist bloc was utterly defeated. Byzantine Empire was forced to pay war reperations to FCO and peace reigned over the Finlandia once again. FCO itself barely participated in the whole conflict and even chancellor Iosif Moldov stated that it was "just symbolic act". March Madness In March 2007, the Third Great War began. GATO's Assembly Chairman, Vincent Xander, revealed IRC chat logs where he demonstrated his desire to gather a coalition against Pacifican domination and his willingness to cause harm to the New Pacific Order. Legion and ONOS were asked to join in, but they refused. GATO was also accused of trying to aid alliances like FARK and LUE through shell alliance - thus acting against peace terms of GW II. Finally, it was found out that GATO was spying against New Pacific Order. It was the last straw. In Imperial Decree, Emperor TrotskysRevenge declared war against the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Slowly, but steadily, the conflict started to expand from conflict between couple major alliances to an actual, global conflict. Nordreich and FCO joined the feud after Socialist Workers' Front had declared war against them. The ink in peace agreement with SWF was barely even dry when it was already torn to pieces. The poorly organized blob that was the FCO Army engaged in conflict with socialist forces, but most damage was done by Nordreich and its other allies. Once again, same things were discussed inside the alliance: "Why are we doing this? Why are we leaping in conflict we don't need to participate in? To please the Initiative?" For FCO, March was mad month both in foreign and domestic policy. While the alliance tried to look solid and united, inside the high walls feelings were hostile. Couple of members, including justice commissioner emeritus Lord Gobb, had joined the Orange Defence Network already and some of the most eager little patriots were insulted by their "treachery". Emperor Iosif Moldov, who had rather close relations to some of those who deserted the alliance, got fed up with attitude of some members, who took their hostility even to OOC-levels occasionally. Moldov had supported the neutrality of alliance from the very beginning, but this broke the camel's back and he marched out of the alliance to join the ranks of Aegis in Orange Defence Network. Chancellor Enrico was also upset about the decision to enter the war. The majority of the senate supported war, but he urged all members of the Organization to deny the decision, refuse from fighting and to switch war mode to peace mode. Enrico, however, changed his views rather quickly and expressed his support for the whole crusade. And then against. And then for. Enrico's unstabile behaviour was criticized by many and it surely wasn't positive for Enrico's general reputation among the senators who were responsible of choosing the chancellor. But once again, the Initiative and its allies were victorious. Many opposed the war in fear of losing, but their fears were proven unnecessary. Götterdammerung Pretty soon after the war, chancellor Enrico stated that he is no more willing to continue as the chancellor of the Organization. He resigned. Senate had major difficulties when trying to find a successor to him: there were very few people actually willing to take the job and Senate had rather large disagreements on matter. None of the volunteers gained more than one vote before Iosif Moldov returned from his little vacation. Most senators changed their votes in support of him and his second term as chancellor of the FCO began. Nothing remarkable happened during the first weeks of Moldov's regime. MADP with Norden Verein was signed and Moldov started to sail towards the blue sphere: alliances like Polaris and MCXA. During Moldov's second term, grounds form FCO's BLEU-membership were created. But then, the lethal discussion concerning reforming the constitution took place. People were complaining about how some government posts were so unpopular that people were let in the government without nonexistent competition: when there was only one candidate, no elections were held. Solution was simple: let the people elect the chancellor and let the chancellor nominate the commissioners. Men behind this new solution were Iosif Moldov, Napilon and member of the parliament, Telchar. New constitution aimed to create more democratic alliance by letting people vote chancellor and field marshal, who had the actual power in the alliance. Commissioners were now more like plain officials and bureaucrats, more than actual individuals with power on matters of alliance. Third, but not-so-public reason was to get rid of "unpleasant ingredients" sitting in the senate and "harming the alliance with their wrong views on things". Moldov and Napilon were too self-confident and overestimated their popularity. When the elections actually came, things went a bit wrong. Trolling, flaming, attempted coups, blackmailing... dirty politics, nearly resulting in a civil war, which fortunately remained in the planning stage. In the end, however, Moldov was victorious. Other candidate for post of chancellor, Uberdude, left for Norden Verein in middle of voting process. This caused massive exodus; political opponents of Moldov were enraged and left for mostly Norden Verein. Moldov himself felt pretty much unwanted, betrayed, stabbed in the back and deceived. He left the alliance taking his "clique" with him. Most government members were now gone. Months of stagnation After both chancellorial candidates were gone, field marshal Sharok was elected to be Moldov's successor. Sharok started to clean mess caused by the elections quickly and FCO once again had a nice little senate with nice little senators with nice little gloves in their nice little hands making nice little decisions on nice little things. The alliance, however suffered from major stagnation and while things went well, the alliance was slowly dying. Sharok was an effective leader, but while growth was non-existant, membership count dropped like a lead zeppelin. Most government members were inactive or inexperienced, forum activity was very small. Central government hadn't been this weak since January and NoV was even planning cancelling pacts with FCO as it was soon nothing but a dead, rotten cell. Martial law Last straw was when in August 2007 both chancellor Sharok and field marshal SirJK resigned from the alliance. JJ45, a rather new member and then-current commissioner of foreign affairs, as well as Nordlander, was appointed as the new chancellor. JJ had his own views of how the alliance should be run and was not very eager about democratic nature of alliance: he introduced martial law and a new constitution, which gave absolute power about the matters of the alliance to the chancellor. Chancellor was no longer elected but nominated by the previous chancellor. The alliance became authoritarian and militarist in nature; all officials, save the Chancellor of Justice, were appointed in position by other officials, forums were controlled more strictly and censorship was practised, motivational videos and nationalist imagery was used a lot, the military was renamed from Puolustusvoimat ("Defense Forces") to Sotavoimat ("War Forces") and frequent military exercises were commonplace. The Unjust War Initiative, the strongest and the most sovereign military bloc in the game, was having its weak moment. Pacifica suffered from schism when Ivan Moldavi attempted to coup emperor TrotskysRevenge, Unjust Path was founded and the Modgate scandal caused major disagreements between Ini leaders. Several alliances resigned from WUT and finally Genmay declares war on Brotherhood of The Storm, protectorate of New Polar Order for tech raiding Genmay nations. Polaris declares war against Genmay and Unjust War began. After Norden Verein had declared war and joined the ranks of ~ coalition fighting against the Unjust Path, FCO honoured their treaty and joined the feud. Soon after that GOONS protectorate CMEA launched full offensive against FCO and duel between these two minor alliances began. Without any kind of actual foreign support, FCO's position against the slightly stronger and unquestionably more organized CMEA was poor. Salvation came from the neutral alliance of UAR which consisted of mainly of ex-FCO-members. Most of them were large nations with nuclear arsenal and when they decided to join the conflict, direction of the very even duel started to change. Final strike was when The Shadowhood declared war against CMEA: CMEA was defeated and pretty soon it surrendered and was forced to pay 27 millions as war indemnities. To further the morale boost caused by the victory, a video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evdQNutBxE0) was made to commemorate the alliance's history. National rebirth After Unjust War, things were going better than ever. There was a shortage of skilled officials however, and thus a video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WuVoDNB2uA) was made to alert the membership of labour shortage and encourage them to take open positions. As a result, some major ex-members such as Moldov, Napilon and Gobb returned to the alliance and due to succesful reforms of chancellor JJ, the alliance was able to climb over the problems it had and say goodbye to stagnation. Due to succesful recruiting programs, membership count skyrocketed and forums slowly came alive. FCO once again had an actually active and experienced cabinet and things were rolling better than ever. Steady growth continued for months without any kind of major difficulties. In late 2007, FCO established the now-defunct Empire of Finland, militarily subjucating the micro-alliance World Association of Nuclear Genocide under it's rule. FCO created a government, a charter and forums for it's new colony and ally. Many other aggressive attempts to expand the Empire followed, but they were unsuccessful. When FCO participated in curbstomping of NADC in January 2008, with great success, the forces of WANG were used to hit some high-priority targets, presenting the formidable efficiency of the small alliance's military. Yet another motivational video was made to promote a big recruitment campaign (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LLpVavvtCQ&feature=related), leading FCO to reach the peak of 140 members, introducing many new talents to the alliance. In March, due to imperialist wars of conquest, generally aggressive foreign policy, the NADC war, and heavy forum censorship practised by JJ's government, SirJK attempted to coup the government, but utterly failed. SirJK has since apologized and again become a respected and fully fledged member of FCO. A few months later, as a result of the unsuccesful foreign policy and the rather questionable imperialist plans, FCO was kicked out from BLEU. But no matter what, the first half of year 2008 can be described as the second Golden Age of the Organization as it hasn't ever been as active, as well organized or as powerful before. Devastation and reconstruction A defining moment for the organization came in the spring of 2008, when Continuum attacked the long-time ally of FCO, Norden Verein. Even though there were no illusions on what FCO would face should it enter the war, FCO honoured the Pact of Steel and declared war on TPF. As a result, a multitude of TPF's allies, Continuum or otherwise, declared war on FCO. After some two months of fighting, FCO's strength was reduced to a mere fraction of the strength it possessed before the war, and peace talks with the Continuum began. FCO surrendered to the Continuum on June 7th, 2008 and received strict peace terms. After the war, FCO began to rebuild its strength and the whole alliance worked tirelessly to pay the war reperations for the Continuum. The efforts of Decker, Commissar of Foreign Affairs at the time, deserve recognition and his good relations with FOK eased the burden of FCO significantly. JJ45 resigned from the Chancellor's position in the middle of August after a full year in office. He chose Iosif Moldov as his successor, and Iosif was now tasked with leading FCO to a new era of growth. Moments later, JJ joined Vox Populi and fought for a cause he deemed just and rational at that time, speculating that it would be his last battle on Digiterra. Under Iosif Moldov's rule, a new consitution was erected, leading the alliance towards democratic republicanism. A new flag, made long ago by JJ45, was intoduced, replacing the iron eagle with a more Finnish symbol, and a new website and forum were created by Decker. FCO was stable, more established as a professional alliance, and old members started coming back. Even the former Chancellor JJ45, deciding that she wanted to return to the ranks of FCO among her comrades, surrendered to the forces of Continuum and came back to the alliance as Aurora, her new name. Economic growth in the later half of 2008 was immense. On the new year's eve, Iosif Moldov resigned from FCO and appointed the successful commissar of foreign affairs, KanaX, as his successor. Chancellorial listing ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = width:800 height:80 left:0 bottom:90 DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:12/15/2006 till:02/01/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2007 gridcolor:black Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:60 columnwidth:180 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dy = 20 # shift text to up side of bar Colors= id:dem value:blue legend:Democrat id:aut value:red legend:Autocrat PlotData= bar:Leaders width:80 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:8 from:01/03/2007 till:01/04/2007 shift:(-21,-10) color:aut text:Gaeryc from:01/04/2007 till:02/04/2007 shift:(-21,$dy) color:aut text:Moldov from:02/04/2007 till:03/07/2007 shift:(-10,-5) color:dem text:AZ` from:03/07/2007 till:04/11/2007 shift:(-21,$dy) color:dem text:enrico` from:04/11/2007 till:05/28/2007 shift:(-21,$dy) color:dem text:Moldov from:05/28/2007 till:08/22/2007 shift:(-21,$dy) color:dem text:Sharok from:08/22/2007 till:08/14/2008 shift:(-21,$dy) color:aut text:JJ45/Aurora from:08/14/2008 till:12/31/2008 shift:(-21,$dy) color:dem text:Moldov from:12/31/2008 till:01/31/2009 shift:(-21,$dy) color:dem text:KanaX Military History (Chancellor, Field Marshal, Commissioned Officers, Non-commissioned Officers) = Finnish Cooperation Organization Charter = We, the representatives of the Finnish and Karelian peoples, the children of the North, who are tied together by one glorious Fatherland, common bloodlines, language, culture and traditions, honoring the memory of our fathers and showing love and loyalty towards the realm they built, swear in the name of the highest of folks and accept this constitution as the holy constitution of the Finnish Cooperation Organization, which, like bedrock, remains intact through centuries and millennia, forming the firm stone foundation of the Finnish nation. 1§: Founding Statement 1.1 Finnish Cooperation Organization is a fully fledged republic, over which authority is possessed only by the Finnish folk and the Senate representing it. 1.2 The only official language of the Finnish Cooperation Organization is Finnish. Every official decision of the alliance is to be made primarily in Finnish, secondarily in English. 2§: Symbolism 2.1 The flag of the Finnish Cooperation Organization: Link 2.2 The state motto of the Finnish Cooperation Organization: "Kaikki maailman suomalaiset, liittykää yhteen!" / "Finnish people of the Cyberverse, unite!" 3§: Membership; application process and obligations 3.1 Upon joining the alliance, newcomers must undergo a short but comprehensive militaristic, and economical training, handled by the Commission of Popular Enlightenment. Only after completing their education, are newcomers promoted to fully fledged members, unless they are given an extraordinary permission from the Commission of Domestic Affairs or the Chancellor to skip education. 3.2 Members must always show loyalty to the alliance, through times of prosperity and through times of misfortune. Information gotten from the forums or an official of the alliance must not be leaked to outsiders without getting a permission from an official. Officials must not spread information or permit doing so, if it is against the interests of the alliance. 3.3 Members leaving the alliance must announce their departure at least two days before actually officially leaving. One must never leave the alliance without informing the officials about it. 3.4 The members of the alliance are on every occasion bound by the rules set by the upkeep and administration of Cybernations, and breaking those rules will be punished like any other crimes defined in the alliance's legistlature. 3.5 All those members of the Organizations who have committed some criminal need, have constitutional right to free trial and right to be punished by independent and neutral court. 4§: Chancellor 4.1 Duty of the Chancellor in the alliance is to represent the Organization and its intrests abroad and guide the Senators in their own duties. He is the figurehead of the alliance and everything it represents and is. Chancellor has a vote in the Senate, which is usually the one used to settle Chancellor nominates his successor. 5§ The Council of Commissars 5.1 The Council of Commissars, the highest executive organ of the alliance, is formed by a group of Commissars appointed by the Senate itself or and universal referendum. Each Commissar is in charge of his respective Commission, in which may be lower officials, who are not members of the Council of Commissars. It's also the duty of the Council of Commissars to monitor the Senate's actions and replacing it as the highest legistlative organ of the alliance during times of crisis. 5.2 The Chancellor and the Commissars may disperse their authority and responsibility by creating new Commissions subject to them; the number of Commissars and Commissions is therefore not a standard, and in theory has no limit. However, a certain number of permanent, essential Commissions in key positions is defined in this holy constitution, and that's five. 5.3 The military is led by the Commissar of Defence. In the responsibilities of the military belong the creation, development, and upgradement of the organization of the army, placing the population into units and appointing officers, as well as planning and performing all kinds of military operations. 5.4 The Commission of Foreign Affairs is led by the Commissar of Foreign Affairs, and his task is to take care of the alliance's foreign relations, uphold and develop relations with friendly alliances, uphold and organize embassies, and in general, represent the alliance abroad, exploiting his charisma to the fullest extent. 5.5 The Commission of Domestic Affairs is led by the Commissar of Domestic Affairs, and his task is to make sure that every and each matter in the alliance really reaches every corner from Hanko to Petsamo. In the responsibilities of the Commissar of Domestic Affairs also belongs the peaceful extension of the alliance and handling the applications of newcomers, as well as other tasks defined by the Chancellor, clearly falling under the category of domestic affairs. 5.6 The Commission of Economic Affairs is led by the Commissar of Economic Affairs, and his task is to take care of the alliance's internal economy. The alliance's socialistic political agenda is commissioned through the authority of the Commissar of Economic Affairs, from rich nations to poor nations, in the name of the benefit of the entire alliance. 5.7 The Commission of Popular Enlightenment is led by the Commissar of Popular Enlightenment, and his task is to acquaint the members of the alliance to the secrets of economy, warfare, social life, and the world politics of CN. The Commission of Popular Enlightenment is subject to the authority of the Commission of Domestic Affairs. 5.8 The Commissions of Economy and Popular Enlightenment together realize the planned economy of the Finnish nation in terms of, for example, trading. Their responsibility is to direct the economies of single nations by advising and setting decrees. 5.9 Every Senator or official working for Senator may be expelled from their post by referendum launched by a popular initiative, which needs at least five signatures from the members of the alliance to activate. 6§ The Senate 6.1 The Senate is the highest legistlative organ of the alliance, and is formed out of four elected senators and the Chancellor of the Finnish Cooperation Organization. The term of a senator lasts two months as per the elective process determined in this charter. 6.2 The primary function of the senate is to vote on internal policies of the alliance and the acceptance of various treaties. In situations where the alliance's excistence is at risk, the Council of Commissars takes priority over the Senate in issues regarding the foreign policy, such as the acceptance of peace terms and activation of treaties. 6.3 A senator can be removed from his office by popular initiative, which demands at least five signatures before a referendum on the issue can be made. 6.4 In the Finnish Cooperation Organization, the word of superiors is the law. They represent the authorities in their great plans and act as the grassroot level branch of the Senate. 6.5 Superiors may disperse their authority and create other official positions that are hierarchically under their control, and appoint staff into those positions. 6.6 The decrees set by Senate automatically repeal all decrees set by lower officials, if contradictory. 6.7 It is very strictly forbidden from all officials of the Organization to take part in bribery or in any kind of behaviour which can be undesrtood as corruption. This will be considered a severe offense and both sides of the crime will be punished in way it is seen best. 7§ Law of Continuing Foreign Policy by Methods of Special Nature 7.1 Unless specifically ordered otherwise by their superiors, any member of the alliance has the constitutional right to attack any nation that's not in any alliance and does not possess weapons of mass destruction. If the goal is to steal technology from the target, the members can only use soldiers and tanks against the target and they have to offer peace after each round of attack. If the target counter-attacks, members are authorized to use every means necessary against the target. Without a direct order of the superiors, breaking these rules a undeniably punishable. Actions of this sort will almost always lead to sanctions, and in the most severe crimes, banishment from the alliance and even the repossession of grounds and technology to the alliance. 7.2 If someone is to declare war on a member of the Finnish Cooperation Organization, the attacker declares war on all of the members of the alliance. The members need to notify that they are under attack as quickly as possible, so that the alliance can begin counter-measures, either through diplomacy, or in the worst case, through military might. 8§ Changing the Constitution 8.1 The Constitution can be changed by the Senate or by universal referendum started by popular initiative. Launching a referendum needs at least five signatures from members of the alliance. 9§ Legislation concerning Elections 9.1 If government of the alliance has decided to choose a commissar or any other official to the job through elections, elections must be held according to this very article. 9.2 Nomination process and election itself both last for three days. Second round will be held if all candidates get less than half of all given votes.